Reflections
by Minx86
Summary: What happens when you throw four best friends, a missing leader, four other half's and a baby into the mix? A game of reflections that's what. A just cant resist adding new victims to their game, even if that person doesn't exist yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

OK **guys so this is my first time writing anything and I chose Pretty Little Liars because I adore everything about the show, well everything apart from some of the ships.**

 **This fan fiction is going to be Multi Chapter and slightly AU, the main concept still stands as in there will most defiantly be an A and Ali is missing. For the moment the only thing I've really changed is the the time line of things and and certain ships {however there is one big change and yes I know its been over done, but still give it a chance please}, although that may change later, it just depends on where the muse takes me.**

 **So sit back and I hope you enjoy and please review just so I know how I'm doing.**

 **Chapter One**

In the small town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania there stood a sixteen year old girl infront of her bedroom mirror berating herself. Now this kind off thinking wasn't the norm for her, infact she was proberley the most most positive person you would ever know, well that was until she came back from her year abroad three months ago and her life along with her three best-friends had gone to hell all thanks to some stalker/blackmailer who liked to go by the letter A.

Now maybe I'm getting ahead off myself and should start from the beginning, except I'm not really sure where that would be. Maybe its when the four first met thanks to their missing leader Allison or maybe the beginning was the first day of their junior year when A first made contact, but then again who really knows, however what I can tell you is that the town of Rosewood is about to change – not necessarily for the better – and it all starts right here, right now with the girl in the mirror.

'Oh god how did this happen, What am I going to do, How could I be so stupid, Oh A is going to love this'.These were the thoughts currently playing on a loop in the mind of one Aria Montgomery. She wasn't usually like this all negative and self degrading, but right now the situation kinda called for it. I mean she had just discovered the biggest mistake of her life resulting proberley in ruining a number of life's, defiantly hers, surely his and possibly others.

Her life was over and oh god her parents were going to kill her when they found out, which they would, either by her or A she wasn't sure yet and OK she might be being a tad over dramatic, but do you blame her she was sixteen and pregnant. Can you say cliché or what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

With a sigh Aria shut her bedroom door, headed down the stairs, out the house and made her way to his house. Now you may think the hardest part of this mess would be the actual finding out or even telling her parents, but no for Aria the hardest part was telling the father and all for the reason that she didn't want him to hate her.

Yeah you could argue that it takes two and all that crap, but really what would be the point, what's done is done and there was no room for feelings off regret, only ones of disappointment in them on her part and who knows his feelings although she was super close to finding out.

Walking up the steps leading to his front door she drew in the deepest breath she had ever taken, released and rang the bell. It seemed like a dozen life times had passed before he answered when infected it was only a few minutes at most.

He greeted her with that boyish smile {that he had perfected oh so well} of his and a soft "Hey Aria, what's up?"

"Hey Jason, can I come in I kinda need to talk to you"

"Yeah sure" He said stepping to the side to let her pass him. He closed the door and turned, taking a minute to really look at her and what he saw he didn't like and no he doesn't mean her physical appearance {honestly he could never tire of looking} no it was her guarded posture and look of fear in her eyes, but before he could question her on it she spoke.

"I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you"

"Umm OK" He replied walking over to his couch. OK now he was just confused, time to get some answers "Aria what is going on? Is something wrong? Are you OK? Is it Spencer, is she in trouble?" It seemed that once he started he just couldn't stop firing questions at her and the more he asked the more she paced, however after a couple minutes of silence from her she turned to face him {improvement}.

"Spencer is fine, me on the other hand am not" She told him all the while biting her bottom lip and intertwining her hands {nervous traits if he ever saw}.

"What do you mean" He asked and was once again met with silence, he chose to get up and walk over to her at this point.

"Aria just tell me what the matta is" He said whilst reaching his hand up to her cheek. She moved out of his touch, held her head up and for the first time since entering his house made eye contact with.

"You got me pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **OK so I think I missed out a few things last time. This is going to be a Jaria fic, its not that I hate Ezria or anything, I'm just bored with that particular ship at the moment, but that's what fan fiction is all about though right, seeing our wants come to paper.**

 **Disclaimer – Yeah I wish I did, but no I don't own anything and this story is not written for profit just entertainment {hopefully}**

Aria so wasn't prepared for this reaction and she was at a loss of what to do. She had all but psyched herself up for Jason to get mad and for him to do quite a bit off shouting, but that hadn't happened, not even close. No for the past ten minutes Jason had been sat on his couch, staring into space and not saying a single word. If Aria was being honest she was kinda scared that she had broke him.

'OK five more minutes and then I'm braking him out of this trance' Aria thought to herself, she just wasn't sure on the how part yet.

"You got me pregnant" Oh god that sentence just kept repeating in his mind and he couldn't shut it off.

How could he ruin her life like this, he thought he stopped being selfish when he got clean, obviously not. They were so young especially Aria and in a place like Rosewood they would be the talk of the town for years to come.

'This cant be real, it has to be a dream and I'm going to wake up any minute now and go to...' Yeah he didn't get to finish that line off thought as he felt a small hand slap him hard across his face.

"What the hell Aria, What you do that for?"

"You were in shock and I couldn't think of another way to get you out of it, plus I thought it was time the self pitying stopped"

If the situation hadn't involved him he would have laughed at her reply, but alas he was treated to a front row seat and so instead he rubbed his cheek and glared at her "I think I'm aloud to be on both accounts thank you very much"

"Well of-course you are, but it doesn't help any, trust me on that" Her reply should have come across as snarky, but it was to laced with sorrow for it to come across as anything but sad.

So he let his expression soften, drew in breath and apologised.

"What are you sorry for" Aria asked, truly drawing a blank as to what he meant.

"Oh I don't know, my reaction maybe or how about getting you pregnant in the first place"

"Oh Jason it was a accident and besides it takes two. Its not like you forced me or anything so I'm pretty sure that makes me just as at fault as you"

"Yeah but I'm older"

"Don't you dare give me that whole age crap. Did you care about our ages when you slept with me?"

"Well no, but..."

"Then why should it matter now?" She had him there, so he decided to concede and play it her way.

"What are we going to do Aria?"

"I honestly don't have a clue, but I can tell you I'm not getting an abortion, its not the baby's fault we were stupid and forgot to protect ourselves and I really don't think I can go through a pregnancy just to give the baby away so I guess what I'm trying to say is that..."

"You wanna keep it" He finished for her, really not all that surprised by her response and he had to admit, the more he thought about it the more he agreed with her.

"Yeah I do"

"OK then, I guess we're having a baby"

"We?" Now her one word question should have hurt, but it really didn't He knew she didn't mean it in a nasty way, just a curious one which she had every right to be, I mean its not like they were actually together.

"Of-course we. We may not be in a relationship, but that doesn't mean I would let you do this by yourself"

"Yeah I would like you to be there through out" She said it with such feeling that he had to remember to keep breathing.

No they may not be in a relationship right this second, but he could see that all changing some time real soon, what's more so could she and they were both completely onboard with that outcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Alright guys so this from point is when A comes into the story and things start to pick up and get messy real quick. I've also decided to make it a bit more AU then I first planned, but this still only applies to the characters not the concept of PLL.**

 **Disclaimer – Still don't own anything.**

 **Chapter Four**

They had decided to meet up tomorrow at his house to tell their friends and then to tell her parents on Monday after her doctors appointment, a fact she still wasn't looking forward to, but one she would get over seeing as she really didn't have a choice. Although that was the last thing on her mind as she made her way home.

You see earlier on in the day shortly before she did the six test (yes six, I mean she had to be sure right) Aria had found her mum sitting in the lounge holding a letter sent from A telling her all about her dads affair from the year past. However it turns out her mum didn't really have a problem with the whole cheating part, no what she had a problem with was the fact that her husband had asked their daughter to keep it from her and not because it had been for a long period off time, but that he asked at all was a big no-no.

So now she was on her way home to face the fall out of another secret revealed by A, could it get any worse?

Oh, so not a question you really wanna ask, because yes infact it can and did get worse and not just for Aria and her family, no the next secret to be let out the bag came not from A but from her mum and it just so happened to change the lives of Aria and her best friend Hanna Marin in a major way.

Aria really wished she could take back walking into her house just as her mum was telling her dad that she wasn't his daughter, to say that both Aria and Byron Montgomery were shocked by this news would be a complete understatement actually I'm pretty sure there were no words for what they were feeling in that moment.

Not wanting to stay and hear any more apart from who her real dad was, Aria turned and fled from the family (family? Yeah right) home, running as fast as she could the short distance to Hanna's house. As she reached the door the tears still hadn't come and so she was actually rather composed when her best friend answered the door, however that all went to hell when she opened her mouth to tell Hanna that their parents had a short affair resulting in them being half sisters. (God it was like this whole bloody town was related to each other, maybe Emily should ask if Toby's her brother)

Hanna's reaction was to first laugh – thinking it was all a joke – until she looked at Aria's face and realising she was being a 100% serious started to to curse the life out off her dad for being a cheating bastard, although she was kinda happy she got a sister out of it, she hated being an only child it got real lonely at times.

They were sat at the island in Hanna's kitchen telling the rest off their friends the news of their true parenting. Their logic for this was along the lines of the day has already gone to hell with secrets coming out, so why drag it out over a weekend. With this reasoning Aria decided to tell them the news of her pregnancy also. Turns out this subject went down better than the one off the new/old siblings, although she couldn't figure out why, however she had a feeling it had something to do with the former being a huge lie and the latter not.

After finding out that Ashley – Hanna's mum – had also known about the affair and there fore the end result, Hanna declared she could no longer stay in her house and so the group of eight choose to spend the night at Jason's.

The plan was for the group to watch movies and just chill for the rest of the evening after the emotional day they had, but being Rosewood there was no way that was happening and all eight of them received a message from A.

"8 little liars standing in row, all stood waiting.

Who's the first to go?"

Kisses

-A

Not having a clue what was going on the three boys and Maya first looked at each other and then turned to the girls, with in seconds they could tell that the four teenage girls held all the answers to their questions and they wanted them tonight. It was Toby to voice what the four wanted "Care to explain?"

Yes they did, finally after months of blackmail they could tell someone what had been going on with out the possibility of that someone getting hurt. A had already involved them, here was their chance – to lighten their load so to speak and maybe just maybe find out who A was and end this nightmare that was their life's – and they were going to grab it with both and hands and a firm hold.

It took nearly three hours to explain everything to their small audience, making sure no stone was left unturned they started from when they received the first messages from A and included as much as possible – which between the four of them meant nothing was left out – even that at one point or another the three males in the room had been on their suspect list to either of been involved with Ali's disappearance or to have been A.

Hanna told about being hit by A's car. Emily's story was about A putting something in her cream to make it look she was on steroids and Spencer and Aria, well they hadn't really had anything done to them at this point but they did have something that they knew would be used against them both sometime soon so Spencer told how she shared a kiss with her sister's ex fiancée and that's the reason why they split up and finally Aria shared about having a month and half relationship with her former English teacher, but she ended it two weeks ago.

The only thing the girls couldn't explain to the four was the last text and why A had now involved them.

It took awhile for Jason, Toby, Caleb and Maya to regain their senses, but when they did they had just one question, "Why didn't they tell anyone or get the police involved?"

Spencer took charge on this one which the other three were thankful for "The answers are simple really, 1) we didn't want to put anybody in danger and 2) the police are useless in this town plus we didn't really know who to trust.

The four looked to one another and nodded their heads in agreement of excepting the girls explanation. After telling the girls thank you for being so honest the eight friends decided to pick up the conversation of A's last text tomorrow morning and just go to bed as they were all exhausted, well that would have been the plan if eight cell phones hadn't gone off simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **'Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's going to catch you when you fall?**

 **There's an odd one out in your little group, figure it out by midnight**

 **or I'm going to slip someone a poison apple'**

 **XOXO – A**

The eight stood stock still in Jason's kitchen all a little creped out and just a tad confused. After what seemed like hours of silence when in reality it was only a few minutes the quiet was broken by Maya "OK how are we meant to figure this out, everyone of us here probably has something that makes us different from the rest, like Hanna is the only blond and Jason is the only one not in high school and..."

"No this is A we are talking about so it wont be that simple it will be something deeper a lot deeper, but what I want to know is why?" Spencer in interrupted.

"Why?" Jason questioned his half sister.

"Well yeah, A always has a point when she/he gets us to do things usually to make us look bad, so what would be the outcome off this task if we are able to figure it out,. It just doest make sense to me."

"Well maybe we can deal with the who now and the why later, seeing as we only have an hour and a half to work it out" Emily suggested, earning herself a glare form Spencer and agreement from the remaining six.

For the next hour or so the group of friends sat in the lounge of Jason's house doing their best to come up with something plausible for the task set by A. They honestly tried their hardest, but each suggestion one or another of them voiced was just to obvious and it wasn't until eight cell phones went off like a domino effect that they realised they had lost track of time and their time was now up.

Guilt set in instantly for the four best friends as they had witnessed a number of evil acts from A already, however the remaining four had only heard of them and so were hopeful that nobody would be hurt because the eight of them weren't quick or smart enough to work out one teeny tiny puzzle. Oh how wrong they were.

In the early hours of a cold November morning a young man lay on the hardwood floor of his one bedroom apartment clutching his heart and struggling to breathe. Each gasp of breath became more painful with every passing second leading him to feel light headed and dizzy. He knew what was coming and he knew that if he had been a better person during life he may not have been in this situation in the first place. That was his last thought before closing his eyes and letting go of the pain.

Watching from close by as the dyeing man took his last breath there stood a hooded figure holding a needle and giving a manic laugh. With a whispered "Two down two to go" and a drop of the needle by the now dead man's hand's A exited the apartment without any regrets.

Monday came and Aria stood in front of her floor length mirror reflecting on the day just gone. It turned out to be a good day relaxing with her three best friends with no word from A which lessoned their guilt because surely knowing their stalker they would have heard been taunted for leading to a person losing their life by now.

There had been no arguing parents when she returned home late Sunday evening, they hadn't yelled at her for running off or staying out late and they hadn't even tried to talk to her for what she found out the previous day (which she found a bit strange but defiantly wasn't complaining about) The only time her parents spoke to her was when she first arrived home and it was to inform her that they would be hosting a dinner party Monday evening – talk about short notice – and she was to attend, not really finding a issue with it Aria agreed and went off to bed.

The only problem with Sunday had been that she hadn't heard from Jason, actually thinking about it he hadn't spoken one word to her since the whole A story came out, but it couldn't be that as she had seen him talking to the other girls so what could the problem be and there defiantly was one because she knew Jason and he had never ignored her before. With a glance to her watch and a deep sigh Aria decided to stop worrying about it and just talk to him tomorrow as that was when they were all meeting up to discuss the A situation, plus if she didn't leave now she would be late for school.

OK so now was the time when Aria really wished she had been late for school and she was not the only one poor Hanna was right there with her. The bell for home room hadn't even sounded yet and already the rumour mill was of the charts with the news about the two being half sisters, god did they hate school sometimes.

As soon as they stepped foot through the main doors of the high school with Spencer and Emily they were encompassed by their piers, some asking questions – 'How does it feel to be adopted? (fucking idiots) – and others just being damn right insulting – 'Oh my god I cant believe your mum, what a slut'.

Fortunately this was not the first time the foursome had to deal with a mob of high scholars – Since meeting Allison it had happened a lot for one reason or another – and so knew exactly what to do, they held their heads up high, ignored everybody, forcefully pushed through the large group enclosing them (worked like a charm) and headed straight for their lockers where they would meet their boyfriends and girlfriend.

While the other six talked at Emily's locker Aria stood of to the side silently worrying about the rumours, not so much for herself or Hanna but more so for her mum. Usually it wouldn't be a problem except this time Aria's mum Ella was a teacher at the high school and would eventually hear what was being said, leading Aria to make a choice did she 1)Go to her mum right this instances and tell her everything or 2)Let her find out by herself, whenever that may be. It should be a clean cut decision I mean nobody wants to see their mum hurt, but all Aria kept thinking about was how Ella had lied – and not just to Aria but to everyone – for the past sixteen years. Her mind made up 'Let her fend for herself, I owe her nothing' Aria walked back to her friends and onwards to class.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for the six friends, but maybe not for others. Ella went home 'sick' not being able to deal with the whole student body and some teachers giving her dirty looks and whispering about her, Aria's brother Mike got into a fight – defending his mum – with some kid which lead to both boys being suspended for a week and Jason was kind of sulking, but we will come back to him later.

By the time school let out the group of friends were on a high, there was still no word from A and nobody was reported missing or dead so they got to be typical teenagers for a day apart from when Aria went to the doctors to confirm her pregnancy and how far along she was, but they choose not to count that seeing as she went at lunch time.

After spending twenty minutes talking the group of seven went their separate ways with Aria going home to get ready for the dinner party. Aria hadn't heard any different so as far as she was concerned it was still going ahead and she still had no clue who was coming, but then again its not like she asked or really had any interest in it at all. The only reason she was attending was to keep the peace for Mike's sake and not to show case herself as the perfect daughter. Aria wasn't stupid she knew the only reason her parents were hosting this dinner was because they knew the whole town would know about their dirty laundry being aired out by now and they wanted to give the impression that they were still the perfect family everybody had come to know them to be which honestly couldn't be further from the truth and hadn't been the truth for quite some time now.

Arriving home Aria went straight to her room to get ready – Choosing a simple black dress with a sweetheart neckline and ending mid thigh. She paired it with peep toe five inch silver heels and wore her hair in loose curls cascading down her back – and that's where she stayed until her mother called her downstairs at eight pm to answer the door to their first guests who turned out to be a collogue of her dad's, Elliot Parther and his wife who Aria didn't know, she let them in to her dad, took their coats, served them each drink, sat down in lounge and that where she stayed for roughly fifteen minutes until the door went again and everything started to go to hell.

Answering the front door for the second time that night Aria really wished she was anywhere but in her house at that precise moment and the reason for this you ask, well that would be for the simple fact that when Aria opened the door there stood Jason and her old English teacher (who just happened to be her ex) Ezra Fitz and neither one looked particularly thrilled to see her which if she was being honest hurt quite a bit and took ofense too. There was no reason for them to be that way for 1) She hadn't done anything wrong and 2)They were both grown men so they should just suck up what ever their problems were and act it.

Ezra was the first to break the awkward silence that had settled between the three "Aria its good to see you again"

"You too Mr Fitz" OK so not the best response ever given, but she was still in shock so sue her. "Um you too Jason, glad you could make it"(such an idiot)

"Likewise" Jason replied as he strolled past her towards her parents.

Seriously that's all she got, What kind off response was that anyway, yeah hers was bad but still at least she made some effort. That's it she had enough and was going to find out right now what his fucking problem was because it was starting to piss her off. She only managed to take a step towards her goal before a hand gripped her wrist and she was spun around to face her Ex.

"You know you can call me Ezra right?" He ask in a soft tone.

"No I cant" Was her simply reply.

"Why not? You were more than just my student and it can be that way again. I miss you Aria and I want us to get back together, we can even tell your parents tonight if you like?" He suspected that was the reason why she broke up with him in the first place and was more than willing to get shouted at and for the disapproving looks if it meant having her back in his life.

Aria let out a long sigh and took a moment to think about her response. She needed it to be harsh, but gentle, for it to get her point across, but didn't hurt him and most importantly could leave no room for argument. Then it hit her, the answer was so simple, she should just tell him the truth well part of the truth at least. Aria squared her shoulders, made sure she held eye contact and spoke in soft but hard voice "No Ezra we aren't telling anybody about us because there isn't going to be an us, not now not ever. I don't want to hurt you, but you need to hear the truth. I should never have been with you in the first place for the simple reason that I am and have always been in love with someone else. We were a mistake and its one that I wont be making again" With that last sentence spoken Aria turned not wanting to see the hurt look she knew would be in Ezra's deep blue eyes and to go after the man that was truly in her heart, but was really starting to get on her nerves with his childish behaviour.


End file.
